


washed Pink

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Billy Hargrove, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve gets his cheep little red heart shaped sunglasses after sleeping with Tammy, and they end up being friends. Steve really likes the way he looks in those sunglasses, the way the world looks, turns out Billy really liked them too.-"Nice glasses." Billy says fingers tracing the edge and Steve grins at him as he flops back staring up through the foliage, everything washed in shades of pink as smoke curls from his mouth.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tammy Thompson/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	washed Pink

**Washed Pink**

It is the height of summer, high school is officially over for Steve, he is at the last hurrah of a party at some nameless seniors’ parents’ lake house. Tommy and he finally made up before graduation which means he gets dragged to all the parties usually in the back of Billy Hargrove’s Camaro, they are kind of friends these days. He is not really sure where the two of them have wandered off too when Tonya? Tara? Tammy? Steve cannot recall her name latches onto him.

Steve has had more than enough to drink to be loose, to not think about how he wants commitment not hook ups. Loose enough that her whispering filth in his ear, manicured nails scraping lightly over his skin, sounds good, real good, it has been a while since he got laid. So when she drags him off toward her car for a quickie he does not resist.

Billy stole his sunglasses earlier, a fancy foreign brand Steve cannot remember, he had laughed it off, let him take them. He regrets that now, the sun is bright in his eyes as he sits in passenger seat Tonya? Tara? Tammy? in his lap bouncing on his dick. The sun is giving him a headache, and it is making it hard to focus on her and not how hot and bright it is. Steve spies a pair of cheap plastic sunglasses in the cup holder and plucks them up, slides them on his face. The world washing pink helps tremendously and Steve is a little more enthusiastic as they continue. 

He even gets into it, wraps his arms around her, tells her how good she feels. Whispers all the sweet things he used to whisper to Nancy while mixing in filth. She is into it, rocks harder, moaning like she is dying for it when Steve latches his mouth to one of her nipples, the hand not wrapped around her waist sliding down to play with her clit.

Steve is close, hips thrusting up to meet her as he switches to her other nipple. Sweat pricking at his skin and making his hair flop against his forehead, sliding under the edge of the glasses to get in his eyes. She is clutching his shoulders, nails digging in as she grinds down hard, back arching as she cums, Steve is still hard fucking up into her until she tells him to stop.

Steve sighs as she climbs off of him, resigned to no satisfaction, it is fine he has two hands. Steve is pleasantly surprised when she kneels in the driver’s seat over the center console and strips him of his condom before swallowing him down without warning. Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat like he is choking as his eyes slam shut at the first hard suck. No warm up, just right to it.

Steve opens his eyes, hand dropping to dark hair, eyes sliding toward his lap when he catches his reflection in the side mirror. He had not really paid them much mind in his effort to dampen the bright sun. They are red in the shape of hearts that stick out against his pale skin washed pink, contrasting with his dark sweaty hair. Steve uses the hand not resting against dark hair, to force his hair back from his forehead admiring himself.

Steve is distracted from admiring himself when Tonya? Tara? Tammy? starts using her hands, one sliding over his balls and rolling them the other sliding down across his taint. Steve's hips buck as her finger circles his rim, damp with sweat, groaning, hand tightening in her hair as she presses one finger in.

"Fuck." Steve hisses thrusting up as she near instantly locates his prostate with a familiarity that usually only Steve has with himself. She has definitely done this before. Steve can feel her grinning around him before she hollows her cheeks, firmly rubbing against his prostate and Steve is coming with a half assed warning.

Tonya? Tara? Tammy? sucks it all down, licking over her lips as she pulls back, and Steve likes kissing so he drags her closer for a sloppy press of lips, does not mind that he can taste himself. "This was fun, maybe we could do it again sometime." She says and Steve makes a half assed noise of agreement as he leans back in his seat. 

It was fun and he needed the release but he does not know that he wants a repeat. She is talking but he is distracted by his own reflection again, fingers tracing the edge of one heart. "They look good on you, you should keep them." Tonya? Tara? Tammy? says as she digs another pair of sunglasses out of the glove box taking notice of Steve's disinterest.

Steve is glad she is not mad he is ignoring her, he had not meant to. "Yeah?" He asks, wants to, was definitely planning to get out of this car with them.

"Yeah, they're prettier on you than they've ever looked on me." She says with a smile as she slides on her other pair, "Come on you can pour me a beer as thanks." She tells him getting out of the car. 

Steve grins stepping out into the full force of the sun, he should probably learn her name. Steve lets her grab his arm and drag him off toward the kegs with a laugh.

Steve loses Tammy twenty minutes later, wandering around aimlessly until he comes across Billy and Tommy smoking in the shade. "Where the fuck have you been?" Tommy asks as Steve plops on the grass next to them, almost touching Billy who had watched his approach.

Steve does not answer, just steals the blunt from Tommy's fingers with a shrug. "Nice glasses." Billy says fingers tracing the edge and Steve grins at him as he flops back staring up through the foliage, everything washed in shades of pink as smoke curls from his mouth.

-

Steve really likes his silly little heart glasses. He has never owned anything like them, his mother always buying his clothes and accessories. These are cheap and poorly made by comparison but they are by far Steve's favorite thing. 

They make him feel good, he likes the way they look on him, pretty, not boring like the rest of his things. Not tailor perfect the way his parents want him to present to the world. They really make him feel pretty, feel bold. He and Tammy became friends after the party, started hanging out, and she never asks for them back, just laughs and pushes his hair back with a headband when the heat of the sun makes his hair flop in his face, dipping under the glasses while they lounge outside. 

They smoke in the summer sun and paint each other's nails, Tammy complimenting his ease, but Steve has been painting Carol's nails since they were kids. This is the first time someone has painted his though, Carol never offered and Steve had never thought to ask. Looking at them now painted red to match the hearts obscuring his eyes from view, he likes it.

He is home now, alone in his room and he likes the way his hand looks wrapped around his dick, red nails contrasting against his pale skin, accentuating the pink of his dick as he strokes himself slow in front of the mirror. Everything is washed pink as he strokes himself, the bead of pre sticking to his tip looking particularly shiny.

Steve has to push his bangs out of his face, the locks sweaty and obscuring his view and he really wishes he had stolen that headband when he left. Thinks about picking one up the next time he is at the store, before he brings his focus back to his own reflection. Steve presses his face against the mirror, the glasses making a clicking noise as they connect gently with it.

Rounded Vs of plastic obscure some of his view cutting from washed pink to normal light if he looks directly down at his dick. Steve looks at the mirror, looks at himself washed pink, sweat pricking at his skin as he gets both hands on himself, one hand stroking his cock, the other pinching a nipple before trailing down. Watches as nails coated in red lacquer that perfectly matches the red of the glasses slide down his chest, scratch through his happy trail. 

Hands switching places, red nails dark in the pink washed world, as he keeps stroking himself. His other hand going lower palming his balls as he strokes himself faster, thumb pressing at his tip with each pass, spreading pre. Steve pants, fogging up the mirror and the edges of his glasses as he cums, shooting over his hand, stomach, the mirror.

Steve just keeps looking at himself washed pink, cum shiny, curses when there is banging from the front door. Steve makes quick work of cleaning up and pulling on clothes before racing down stairs.

"What the fuck took you so long princess?" Billy asks pausing as he is pushing past Steve, eyes on the heart shaped glasses. "Wearing these in doors now" not really a question as Billy shuffles the case of beer he is holding to one arm. "What have you been up to?" He asks fingering the glasses again, fingers lingering brushing Steve's cheek bone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Steve huffs a laugh breaking eye contact as he moves deeper into the house Billy trailing after him.

"Yeah that's why I fucking asked!"

-

Steve’s ears ache in the sun, a stud through each lobe, as he slurps on an ice pop seated on a picnic bench across from Carol and Tommy. Everything is washed pink, a balm against the shin of the sun and Steve wishes he had something like that for his ears. Carol and Tommy have not even noticed yet, too wrapped in each other but Billy zeros in on them immediately.

"Who did these?" Billy asks, sounds a little jealous and Steve turns to him, giving a long suck of the ice pop.

"Like them?" Steve grins cheeks bumping up into the plastic trims of the glasses as he watches Billy lick over his teeth.

"I could have done them." Is Billy's response thumb pressing against Steve's cheek fingertip against the plastic rim as he traces the shell of his ear with his index finger.

"You were too busy last night, remember." Steve had asked, had hung out with Tammy instead, drinking Smirnoff and playing video games as she nagged Steve for information about his coworker Robin before insisting on piercing his ears.

Billy narrows his eyes, tugging on Steve ear and he hisses, sending his glasses askew as he knocks Billy hand away. Steve is blinded for half a second as the sun gets him full force in the eye before Billy is adjusting his glasses for him with a laugh. "You're fine you big baby." Billy fishes an ice cube from his drink and presses it gently against Steve's ear, as close to an apology as he ever gets.

"Only people I'm fucking get to call me baby." Steve says sliding his mouth down the ice pop in his hand as it drips sticky sweet red down his fingers onto the table, painted darker just the way his nails are in his pink washed world. 

"Is that so baby?" Billy rasps pressing closer despite the heat, Steve feels a grin split his face as he looks at Billy over the rim of his glasses. Sacrificing the pink wash to catch Billy's eyes.

"Get a room." Tommy says form across the table with a gag. Carol snickering as she waggles her eyebrows at the two of them. 

"We're at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, no rooms to be found." Steve reminds blinking and pushing his glasses firmly into place as Billy pulls him up.

"Come on baby we don’t need a room, just a little privacy." Steve thinks about protesting but he kind of wants to see what Billy has in mind.

Billy's idea of privacy is just around the corner of the building and it leads Steve to his knees, Billy's thick cock heavy on his tongue. There is dirt digging into his knees as he hollows his cheeks, bobs his head. One of Billy's hands is at the back of his skull leading him, the other dutifully pressing Steve bangs back so he does not have to.

The sun is hot at his back, Billy’s golden curls a wash of pink as Steve presses his nose against them, smelling like sweat and cologne. Steve groans around his mouthful, not the first dick he has ever sucked, not even close, but definitely the thickest. The stretch feels good, has him moaning each time Billy bucks his hips as filth falls from his lips.

Billy is a talker, keeps telling Steve how pretty he looks, how good he feels, all the things he wants them to do together. Steve is a sucker for compliments and planning for the future, even if ninety percent of the things coming out of Billy’s mouth are sex related, it has his dick leaking pre in his shorts as he hollows out his cheeks, sucking harder.

Billy gives Steve the barest of warning when he cums and Steve sucks him down to the root. The lenses of his glasses and his nose pressed into Billy's curls as he swallows. Billy panting hands petting at Steve's hair as his dick goes soft. 

Steve is still hard as Billy drags him up, licking sloppily into his mouth. "How about when we get back to your place I help you out with this." Billy rasps, hand squeezing over Steve bulge giving a laugh at the whining groan Steve makes.

-

It is June when Steve's mother comes home for a week by surprise, and after nearly getting caught bent over the kitchen counter, Billy fucked off refusing to come back while she is there. Which sucks but Steve makes due with his hand in Billy's absence and replaces the cheap plastic heart glasses with the boring designer things his mother always buys for him.

He cannot do anything about the earrings though he has not changed them yet and all of the little bobbles he has been looking at are definitely not up to his mother’s snuff. Which is how Steve ends up at a department store because no son of Loraine Harrington is going to wear fake stones, dragging Tammy with him for his sanity, which proves to be a mistake seeing as she likes shopping just as much as his mother. It is oddly nice though boring, Steve rarely spends time with his mother and Tammy manages to keep the conversation from stalling.

"Oh Stevie you'd look so good in this!" Tammy says excitedly, holding up a simple silver necklace with a diamond. Steve kind of expects his mother to scoff in disapproval, not the considering look she gives him before taking it and slipping it around his neck.

"She's right Steven you look lovely, let's get you some earrings to match." She says tugging gently on one of his lobes before walking off and Steve takes a breath he did not realize he was holding, feeling giddy as he listens to Tammy and his mother talk styles.

Steve’s mother leaves two days later and it is just Steve in the house again bored and wanting but Billy is at work. Steve digs out the speedo his mother bought him, it is a bright red and matches his heart glasses, he slips on a pair or ruby studs and calls Tammy up to come to the pool with him.

The pool is a wash of pink when Steve arrives glasses firmly in place. He waves at the kids when he sees them, taking up a pool chair near them with Tammy who suns as he scans the pool. He spots Billy in the shade of the life guard stand, umbrella keeping the sun from him. 

Steve makes a production out of bending over, of digging through his bag and applying sunscreen, going slow, putting on a real show once he catches Billy looking. Once he is laid out on a towel he takes to pretending he does not notice Billy, stealing glances over the rim of his glasses when he thinks no one is looking.

Billy is looking though saunters over when Heather comes out to replace him. "You're blocking my sun." Steve says when the shadow falls across his torso.

Billy ignores his complaint with a question “Like what you see pretty boy?”

"Beg fucking pardon?" Steve asks, looking over the rim of his glasses as he stands pushing past Billy as he heads toward the concession stand, he does not make it as Billy pulls him around the bend of the building.

“You heard me.” Billy slides up close, boxes Steve in against the side of the building just out of sight from the pool. “You look real fucking cute in these.” Billy says, grin all teeth as he fingers the edge of Steve’s heart glasses, Steve bats his hand away before he can smudge them, he is always smudging them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping people from drowning?” Steve asks as Billy's hand drops lower, finger rubbing under the necklace, making the diamond in the hollow of his throat wobble. 

“On my break, got fifteen minutes left, why don’t you join me in the break room, for an ice pop.” Steve can tell by his tone what he really means.

The break room has people taking their actual breaks, shocker, so they end up in the little staff bathroom. It is hot and muggy, the sun shining in through the high cut window is dull under the fluorescent light but Steve keeps his glasses on, likes the world better washed in pink. 

Steve is up on the sink, shoulders back against the mirror, faucet digging into his spine, Billy between his thighs licking into him. Steve’s stupid bangs flop into his face, and he really, really needs to invest in a hairband as he clutches at the porcelain of the skin, rocking into the feel of Billy’s mouth on him. Steve is moaning, definitely too loud for the little staff bathroom as Billy shoves his tongue in, thrusting and curling it inside of Steve, hands holding the backs of Steve’s thighs keeping them pressed where he wants them.

Steve shouts, head hitting the mirror behind him, skewing his glasses as Billy works a finger into him, keeps pressing, wiggling around until he finds Steve’s prostate. Tongue pressing in next to it, as one of Steve’s hands clutch in his golden curls. His other hand righting his sunglasses, once again washing everything in pink as Steve is worked closer to the edge. 

-

Billy shows up at Steve’s place way too early for their fireworks date, makes Steve get dressed and come out with him despite complaints. Steve is pleasantly surprised by the picnic date, sweet in a way Billy just usually is not. Everything washed pink as his sunglasses press into his cheeks because he cannot stop grinning at Billy over the rim of his plastic cup. “You always look real fucking pretty.” Billy says, against the corner of Steve’s glossy mouth, the edge of the glasses smudging and Steve would complain about that but he is in too good a mood. 

Steve ends up bent over the hood of the Camaro, a towel under him, keeping his skin from touching the hot metal, it keeps slipping and almost burning him as Billy thrusts into him. Even with the world washed pink the glare of the sun is powerful where it glints off the chrome and Steve keeps having to close his eyes. Focusing on the feel of Billy instead, the feel of his hand against Steve’s neck right over his necklace, one finger tangled underneath it, the other hand tight on Steve’s hip. 

Billy leans over him, pressing Steve flush with the car, the sunglasses digging in a little as his cheek presses against the towel. Billy mouths at a dangling earring he gave Steve earlier, the set match the one Billy wears most often. Steve, utterly charmed by the gesture, changed the expensive stones out immediately, as Billy watched him adoringly. The beads of his fluorescent friendship bracelet Tammy had drunkenly made for him two weeks ago, digs into his skin where his wrist is trapped between his chest and the car. He knows he is going to have little heart and star impressions in his skin when they are done. 

Billy is spitting filth in Steve’s ear, the hand against Steve’s neck moving to catch his other hand and tangles their fingers as he changes the angle, searching. Steve rubs his face against the towel trying to get his bangs off of his face, keeps skewing his glasses instead and groaning in annoyance. Billy laughing in his ear is not helping, but then Billy releases his tight grip on Steve’s hip just long enough to help him out, fingers lingering for a long moment before going back and shifting Steve’s hips to change the angle again, and now he is hitting Steve’s prostate with every thrust. 

Billy shifts again and gets a hand on Steve’s dick, and it does not take much more, pink wash world hazy as he cums. Billy cums shortly after, thrusting a few more times before finally stilling, mouthing at the back of Steve’s neck, tongue curling around the fasten of his necklace. Steve mumbles a complaint when Billy’s nose knocks his glasses. Billy huffing out a laugh as he rights them, face a pretty wash of pink as he turns Steve’s chin for a kiss. 

-

Steve hates the fluorescent lights of scoops almost as much as he hates the sun in his eyes, and Billy stole his sunglasses this morning. Steve had been running too late to try digging out another pair, had to head to scoops with the sun blinding him, nearly hit his neighbor's mailbox. He knows it was Billy, because of course he took a picture wearing them, posted it to his social media, smiling with an arm around his coworker in Steve’s stolen glasses.

“You let your boyfriend steal my very first gift to you?” Tammy dramatizes when she comes in to see Robin and get a scoop of the rocky road. 

“I think they look better on him.” Robin says with a bitten off smile, dragging Tammy into the back before Steve can bitch at her for it. He still throws a crumpled up ice cream bowl after them, it hits the door, falling to the ground and giving him no satisfaction. 

Billy comes in two hours later, sun soaked, red trunks and lifeguard tank on, both matching Steve’s glasses. Steve glowers at him, but there are other customers who have not left after ordering yet so Steve starts in on his spiel. As soon as the customers exit the store Steve changes his tune. 

“You stole my glass you asshole!” Steve hisses reaching for them glaring as Billy moves out of reach. Billy grins at him, licking over his lips as he slides the glasses down, eyes just over the rims of the hearts staring Steve down with mirth. Steve hates how good he looks, how pretty the red looks against his skin, Robin is right he does look better, and they match his stupid shorts.

“Awe pretty boy don’t pout, got ya something to make up for stealing your glasses.” Billy says, moving closer and thumbing over Steve’ bottom lip, dancing away again with another laugh when Steve tries to snatch the glasses again, he wants his pink washed world back. “Steve is going on break.” Billy barks at Robin as he catches Steve’s wrist dragging him from behind the counter.

“Not like he already took his break, but sure whatever.” Robin says with a shrug, flipping through a magazine. 

“It’s fucking bright out here give me my glasses back!” Steve complains, as Billy drags him across a long stretch of asphalt to the very back of the lot. Billy turns abruptly, and Steve runs smack into him nearly falling but Billy catches him, sets him straight and then holds up a pair of sunglasses. They are not Steve’s, those are still perched tauntingly on Billy’s freckled nose. They are wire framed, the lenses free in the shape of two stars washed in pastel rainbow colors and Steve wants, makes grabby hands at them.

Billy laughs and pulls them away until Steve is pouting again and squinting in the sun. Billy takes pity on him sliding the glasses onto his face and the world is a wash of yellow, fading into green, blue, purple to pink and Steve grins, the edges of the stars digging lightly into his cheeks. “Happy now pretty boy?” Billy asks, hand tracing the corner of one of the stars. 

“Yeah.” Steve says grinning wider as Billy lets his tongue flop out in a way Steve knows always means sex in his immediate future, laughing as Billy tugs him to the car.

The windows are rolled down and there is a light breeze but from the back seat it is almost unperceivable. Steve is bouncing in Billy’s laps, uniform crumpled on the floor, bangs repeatedly falling into his eyes. Every time they flop down and he has to press his hair back, he has to take one hand from Billy’s shoulders, and he loses momentum every time.

Billy takes notice and starts pressing the hair out of his face for him when it happens again, accidentally knocking the glasses down Steve’s nose and he loses momentum again anyhow. Steve gives a huff of annoyance as he rights his glasses stilling in Billy’s lap when he gets an arm around his waist holding tight as he shifts forward to dig around in the pants around his ankles. Steve raises an eyebrow as Billy shifts back with a triumphant shout, and shows Steve his prize.

It is a good size beret in pastel rainbow “It matches the glasses!” Steve says excitedly, he likes matching, is already thinking about which shade he wants to do his nails in. He likes it when his sunglasses match his clothes, or his nails, or his lips. He likes that Billy thought of it, thought to get him something for his hair because Steve always forgets about how annoying it is until it is too late. 

Even with his world washes pastel Steve does not miss the flush tinting Billy’s cheeks as he smoothes Steve’s hair back again, pressing the beret into place. “Of course pretty boy, saw them at the store, thought they would look good on you, thought you would like them. I was right, now show me how much you like them.” Billy says with a grin rolling his hips to take away from how sweet the gesture is.

Steve laughs as he starts moving, he likes the world washed in pastel rainbow just as much as he liked it washed pink, maybe even a little more.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
